


Harriet

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Disguised Harry, Gender Confusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 性别认同障碍/轻微ntr*本质是泥塑女明星bu*背景设定在19世纪，看到这就知道基本不会是HE了(*商人Louis/少爷Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Harriet

**01**

从那姑娘进门的一刻起Louis就注意到了她。

说来也是，在一个塞满男人和啤酒的街巷酒馆里，一个姑娘的出现几乎可以一下子吸引所有人的目光，更别提是一个这么漂亮的姑娘。她身材高挑，骨架宽大。缀着蕾丝和网纱的宽檐帽遮住了她神秘的面容，单露出一对引人遐想的红唇。她棕色的长卷发随意地披在肩上，着一袭简单的黑色长裙，束腰的设计勾勒出她曼妙的腰线。Louis的目光沿着那条弧线向下再向上，想要看清她的脸，却被刚好转过头的女孩逮了个正着，一双猫一样的浅色眼睛狡黠地眯起来盯住他。Louis在被夺去魂魄的前一刻扭头转移了阵地。

“真是个人间尤物啊。”Liam坐在他身边的高脚凳上看着不远处的女孩，举起手中的玻璃杯灌下一口苏格兰威士忌。Louis没说话，低下头去看厚底玻璃杯中琥珀色的液体。

他的朋友继续说：“你应该去试试，我们不就是为这个来的么——啊，她往这边来了。”

“闭嘴，Liam，我们都是有婚约的人了。”

Liam吃吃地笑起来：“你在担心这个？放心，姑娘们不会介意的。只是聊上几句而已。哎，你去是不去？你不上我可要上了，人人可都说不要错过柴郡的姑娘。”

Louis深吸一口气，把酒杯往桌上一拍，发出清脆的响声。那姑娘就在离他们几步远的吧台旁，正和穿工装的伙计谈笑。他悄没声儿地走到她身边，清了清嗓子然后开口：“嗨，我想知道我能不能为你点一杯酒。”

姑娘转头看向他，这下他看清了——绿色的，她的眼睛是绿色的，在酒吧浑浊的灯光映射下活像两滴包裹着黄金的新鲜松脂。姑娘大方地笑了，涂了粉红色眼影的眼尾勾出几条年轻的细纹，嘴角露出两个很深的酒窝。

“好啊，”她对Louis说，又扭过头看着酒保，“我要一杯苦艾酒。”

Louis注意到她的声音，低沉而又带着一丝慵懒的沙哑，比他在法国听的女低音还要迷人。“你的嗓音很独特。”他不禁开口评价道。

“是吗，我天生就是这样。你不喜欢吗？”姑娘接过酒杯，不爽地冲Louis挑挑眉。他忙摇头，她眨了眨眼睛又说：“你的口音也很特别，先生，你是哪儿来的？”

“我来自唐卡斯特。”Louis回答。

“啊...”女孩一副若有所思的样子，包裹着蕾丝手套的手指玩弄着自己漂亮的卷发。她装作好奇地皱起眉看着Louis，“那又是什么风把你带到霍姆斯查珀尔这个破败的小镇的呢，先生？”

她叫他“先生”时尾音上扬，揉着一丝化不开的娇嗔。Louis被她唤得心软，又感到高个儿女孩灼灼的目光落在自己的脸上，颇不自在地舔了舔唇。

“我是个商人，今天刚来这儿和Styles先生谈生意，不巧早些时候他被一封急电报叫到伦敦去了，他的管家说他过两天才能回来。”

“所以你要在这儿一直等到他回来？”女孩呷了口杯中的绿色酒液，被刺激的味道呛得拧起了眉头。

“我是这么打算的，我和我的朋友Liam。对了，我叫Louis。Louis Tomlinson。”Louis伸出手想要与女孩握手，而她只是任性地瞟了他悬在空中的手一眼，这让Louis颇为尴尬。

“我叫Harriet。”她轻快地说。Ha-rri-et，Harriet。她鲜红如玫瑰花蕊的嘴巴拢成一个好看的弧度发出那个轻快的“ha”的音，又抿起来变成“rri”，最后舌尖抵在上颚轻轻地发出气音“et”。Louis想，这真是个好听的名字。像四月清晨刚刚割过的、还沾着露珠的青草地，娇滴滴的野生洋桔梗，还有消失在灌木丛中的尾巴尖儿发白的黑兔。

他们分别时Harriet凑了过来，Louis嗅到她身上茉莉与晚香玉的香味。她带着苦味的嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰Louis的唇角——这甚至不算一个吻。

“很高兴认识你，Tomlinson先生。”她醉了般贴在他的耳畔低喃，像一只蜷伏在怀里的黑猫喉咙里发出的咕噜声，“晚安。”

她起身离开，刚要走又想起什么，回过头看着Louis：“对了，明晚Styles家的宅子里要举行舞会，你可以带上你的朋友去打发些时间，顺便看看那些无聊的人们是如何虚度光阴的。”

她的手疲倦地垂在腰畔。鬼使神差地，Louis伸手握住了那只被黑色蕾丝包裹着的大手，那只手指节宽大，手指温顺却有力。

“你会来吗？”他坐在高脚凳上，直直地盯着比他高出一截的Harriet。毫无疑问他在期待一个肯定的回答。

Harriet明显有些吃惊。她愣了两秒，慢慢地从他的手掌中抽回了自己的手。她将帽檐压低，没再看Louis一眼就要离开。

“我会的，先生。”

**02**

从Louis居住的旅馆的窗口正可以看见Styles家的宅子。那是一座居于地势稍高处的白色的老式大宅，外墙历经长年风雨的洗刷已经贴上了斑驳的黄。Louis望着那座神秘的、他曾短暂拜访过一次的建筑，像在望他的爱人。Harriet现在在哪里呢？她真的会信守诺言，乖乖赴约吗？

“你确定我们真的要去？”Liam在他身后的单人床上坐着。他们已经换好了今晚的正装，即使Liam并不想去，他还是会跟着Louis。

Louis转过身，从衣帽架上取下爵士帽戴在头上：“我们要去。”

“你的心被那姑娘勾走了，”Liam摇着头，跟在他身后出了门，“别忘了你是个已经订婚的人了。”

Louis没有回答他。他想说Harriet不是姑娘。但那又怎样呢？Louis不是没见过扮成女孩的男孩，在伦敦，在巴黎，在美洲。他知道古希腊的男妓穿戴鲜艳的长裙和首饰只为讨好他们的君王。但Harriet和他们不一样，他就像野生的玫瑰，风骚但绝不单调，身上的脂粉味盖不住一股与生俱来的、性感而又敏感的气质。那让Louis着迷的气质。

“快走吧，我还要去花店买束花。”他催Liam。

Louis穿了一套深蓝色的礼服，钴蓝色的料子衬得他的蓝眼睛更加闪亮。他挑了玫瑰——尽管很俗气，但他想不出比这更衬Harriet的事物了。穿礼服的管家躬身迎接他们，两个异乡人滑入了通往仙境的兔子洞。大厅一隅的乐队表演着西班牙的大提琴曲，着盛装的男男女女伴着音乐起舞，举着高脚酒杯大声谈论着歌剧、证券和新大陆。没有人讨论霍姆斯查珀尔，这个没有艺术也没有金矿的小镇，寄存了Louis卑微的倾慕。他颇为落魄地靠在巨大的落地窗畔，他没有舞伴，他的舞伴变成一只黑色蝴蝶飞走了。

“我告诉过你她不会来了。”Liam取来两杯香槟，递给他一杯，“把你怀里那束花扔掉吧，它看上去很蠢。”

Louis白了他一眼，高个男人也不恼，笑嘻嘻地去找落单的富家小姐讨一支舞。Louis漫无目的地打量着大厅里的人群，突然看到不远处的一位黑衣男子也正望着他的方向。他冲Louis扬了扬下巴，笑着向他走来。

“Bonsoir,Monsieur.*看上去你在找什么人，有需要我帮忙的吗？”男子走到Louis身前，咧起嘴角露出一个彰显贵族子弟仪态的完美笑容。他留着一头长发，被一条墨绿色的发带束起来垂在肩膀上，深棕色的发尾打着俏皮的卷儿。“对了，”他很快地补充说，“我叫Harry，Harry Styles。” _（*法文，意为“晚上好，先生。”）_

一阵微小的电流顺着脊骨飞快地穿越Louis全身，将他短暂地带去了另一个神秘而快乐的国度，一个没有性别，没有躲藏，只剩欢愉与爱慕的神秘岛。在他脱口而出那个迷人的女名前，理智重又占据上风。他回到了原地。

“不，我没在找任何人。”他感觉头脑发晕，费力地扯出一个微笑，“我是Louis，Louis Tomlinson。”

Harry吃惊地张开嘴巴，“我知道你，”他慢慢地说，“你是来和我父亲洽谈服装生意的，是你吧？”

Louis点了点头。Harry满脸歉意地看着他：“实在抱歉，我父亲的哥哥前天晚上在伦敦过世了，他不得不赶去吊唁。”

“哦，我很抱歉，”Louis抿了抿唇，“你知道他什么时候回来吗？”

Harry眨眨眼，伸手揽过Louis的腰，“我们到这边来说。”他打开门——Louis这时才发现那扇落地窗其实是通向一个精巧的小阳台的玻璃门。Harry在他身后把门关上，他们来到了一个截然不同的世界，从这儿刚好可以看到Styles家那片海一般的玫瑰花田，高傲的红色花蕊们在月光的垂怜下显得越发娇嫩，空气中翻涌着醉人的玫瑰香气。Louis闻到Harry擦过他身旁时身上淡淡的古龙水味，他努力想要嗅出其中是否还有晚香玉的残香。

Harry为Louis拉开一把布洛克风格的靠背椅请他坐下，自己坐在他对面。待Louis坐定后，Harry看着他，双手托腮，大拇指微微翘起：“我不太确定，但他后天大概就能回来了。”

Louis点点头：“那很好，我们可以再等两天。”

“Louis——希望你允许我这么叫你，”Harry的身子微微前倾，他真诚地、甚至可以说是虔诚地望着Louis，“我们耽误了你很多宝贵的时间，没有什么可以表达我父亲和我的歉意。我诚邀你和你同行的朋友这几天暂居在寒舍，一直到我父亲回来，他会以贵宾的礼遇款待你们。”

“谢谢，不过不用麻烦了，”Louis的嘴巴先于大脑一步作出反应，他怕再晚一秒他就要向那双蒙着水汽的绿宝石缴械，“我们在镇中心的旅店订了房间。”

“哦，那里简直不是人住的地方。”Harry颇为失望地撇了撇嘴。他还想再劝说Louis留下，但见对方去意已决只好作罢：“好吧，但你过两天一定要来一起吃顿晚饭。”

Louis点点头。“我要走了，”他伸出手指刮了刮鼻子，空气中过于浓郁的花粉让他有点想打喷嚏。他站起身，想了想对Harry说：“事实上，我在等一个叫Harriet的女孩。如果你见到她，请把这束花送给她。”他把先前放在桌子上的那捧玫瑰递给Harry，小声喃喃，“虽然她可能并不缺这几朵...”

“虽然什么？”Harry站起身靠近他，一绺额发擦过Louis的耳尖——太近了。“我没有听清。”

“没事，”Louis佯装镇定地摇头，“还有，请你转告她，明晚八点我在镇中心的蓝丝绒餐厅约她共进晚餐，希望她不要再失约了。”

他冲Harry一笑，拉开那扇华美的玻璃门，又想起了什么，转过身看着高个儿男孩：“对了，还有一句是想和你说的——Harry。在这个年代男孩儿留长发并不多见，但明显你很适合。”

咔嚓，Louis关上门闪入苍白的人群间，留下抱着玫瑰的男孩独自品尝漆黑的夜色。

**03**

“我没想到你会来。”

Louis看着面前的女孩儿。他还是披着那头让Louis着迷的卷发，穿了一身钴蓝色的缎面长裙，戴一双白纱手套，花瓣般粉红的唇比他颈子上的珍珠项链中的每一颗珠子都要饱满。他坐在Louis对面，笑了笑：“我也没想到。”

“很漂亮的裙子。” 

Harriet低头看了一眼自己的着装，抬起头摘下小圆礼帽放到桌边。“是你眼睛的颜色。”他直直地盯着Louis，Louis看到他涂了睫毛膏的、长而卷曲的睫毛和浅浅的、粉底遮不住的黑眼圈。一边是虚假，而另一边是真实。Louis不想要虚假。

Louis被他盯得心颤，轻咳了一下拿过菜单。等待上菜的时间是大片的并不浪漫的空白，即使餐厅里演奏的舒伯特的曲子也不能为之覆上色彩。Harriet抬头看头顶金黄色的球形吊灯，而Louis看Harriet那如贝尔尼尼的刻刀雕刻出来的下颌线，他只戴一边的珍珠耳环，以及他白皙的脖颈上的凸起，他无声的告密者。

“哇哦，你挑了我最喜欢的一家餐厅。”Harriet轻声说。

Louis没有回答他。“你昨天没有去舞会。”

“我去了，”女孩儿蹙起好看的眉头，闹气般撅起两片薄唇，这对一个跌入爱河的男人已是一种勾引，“我去晚了。那时你已经走了。”

Louis决定不再争辩这个话题，他讨好般说：“对不起啦，Harriet，是我的错。”

Harriet侧过头去，露出一抹得意的笑，活像Louis记忆中的某个邻家女孩，一个娇生惯养的大小姐，Louis听闻她早已出嫁。钢琴师从舒伯特变到了萨列里，气氛也随之欢快起来。服务生端来了缀着鲜果的前菜沙拉，刀叉和酒杯互相碰撞发出欢快的声响。

被推倒在床上的那一刻Louis有种如梦方醒之感。他猜得没错，Harriet生了一双最适合接吻的嘴唇，女孩儿的吻炽热而饱满，风流得丝毫不像未出阁的妙龄少女，反倒是个妓院里饱经风尘的花魁——蔑视婚姻及一切礼法的神圣的巴比伦妓女。他懂得怎么挑逗男人，他贪婪地舔吮Louis的舌头和贝齿，他吻掉残留在Louis嘴角的不知属于谁的津液，他用灵巧的舌尖在Louis的上颚写他的名字，他写Harriet。

他吻Louis滚动着的紧张的喉结，扯掉Louis的领结和一些繁复的无谓的装饰，一边在嘴里嘟哝着一些奇奇怪怪的话音。

“你说什么？”男人抬起头看着那颗顺着他胸膛一路舔吻下去的毛茸茸的脑袋，“我听不清。”

“穿得太啰嗦了，”Harriet凑上来吻他的蓝眼睛，他一边的肩带滑了下去，露出乳白色的、宽阔的肩膀，“我想见你什么都不穿的样子。”

他还戴着手套的大手覆上Louis欲望的根流，小心翼翼地问：“我可以吗？”

他不需要得到Louis的准许，也懒得等待Louis的准许。蕾丝的粗糙质感摩擦着Louis胯部的皮肤，Harriet用牙齿轻轻地扯咬他小腹生长的丛林，Louis的皮肤沾上了斑驳的淡粉色唇膏，与他赠给他的吻痕一起，在这个初秋的夜晚化成黏稠香甜的遐想。Louis硬挺的性器对于Harriet两片娇嫩的唇来说残忍了些，他先试探性地含入顶端一点，用唾液润湿然后吐出，接着慢慢地吞入整根。

Louis抬起头压抑喘息，探索着这座Harriet用口腔为他建造的微型宫殿。他的舌头灵巧地吻过那根粗壮的阴茎上的每一条褶皱和纹理，每一根凸起的血管。Louis不小心磕到他的贝齿，疼得皱起了眉。Harriet的舌尖安抚似地滑过他的铃口，轻轻地吮了一下，Louis感到一阵微小的电流顺着脊骨直达大脑，他想要喊出声来，这太过了，他不能——

在他来得及反应过来前一切就已经发生了。他看到一片晕眩中Harriet的头微微停滞了一下，然后冲着他的方向抬起，那条黏腻的舌头留恋地贴着他逐渐软下去的阴茎。汗水顺着Louis的鬓角流下，Harriet吞下了他的每一滴。

高个女孩晃悠悠地站起来，活动了一下已经发麻的腿，脸上的妆被汗水浸花，像一幅残破的画像。他乖巧地凑上来讨吻，舌尖卷着Louis的味道去吮吸他的舌根，湿哒哒的卷发擦过Louis的脸颊。他对Louis结结巴巴的道歉熟若无睹，温热的大手贴着Louis的脸，撅着嘴巴问他我是你的乖女孩吗。

Louis喜欢女孩，他确定这一点。他晕乎乎地点头，嘴里喊着乖女孩伸手去解Harriet背后的腰带。他是个背着相隔两地的未婚妻偷欢的罪人，教堂里那个每天都像喝多了的神父会皱起花白的眉毛咒骂他这个无神论者会因此永远无法升往天堂，但他不在乎了。Harriet就是他的天堂。

“不。”女孩反扣住他的手，圈进自己的手里，他们掌心的汗溶在一起，像是手心与手心的亲吻。

“为什么?”Louis有点委屈，他没想到Harriet会拒绝他——他看上去是个会玩得很开的人，Louis甚至觉得给他钱的话他会像巴黎的那些香艳女郎一样在狭小黑暗的房间里为他上演一出勾人心魄的裸体秀。他安慰般吻Harriet硬朗的下颌线条，Harriet红得近乎透明的耳垂，Harrite修长湿润的眼尾，“我惹你生气了吗。”

而Harriet只是摇头，他垂下眼睛，不动声色地推开了Louis的拥抱。“我们不能做，Louis。至少现在不行。”

Louis着了急，拉住了Harriet的手。他说没事的， **Harry** 。没事的。

他看到“Harriet”那双漂亮的大眼睛黯淡了下去，像两个熄灭的墨绿色灯泡。完蛋了，他脑子里有根弦“嘣”的一声断掉了。Louis，你全搞砸了。你破坏了游戏规则，你输了。

男孩礼貌地从他手里抽离了自己的手掌。他整理着自己因刚才的欢愉而凌乱的裙装，冷静地开口:“你认错人了，Tomlinson先生。”他的语气听上去像变了个人，潮湿而又冰冷，像刚从水里捞上来的人，丝毫没有刚才那阵属于乖女孩的绵软娇嗔。

等Louis反应过来时，那被富家少爷Harry称作“简直不是人住的”旅馆房间里早已只剩他一人，呆坐在床上裸露着身子，小腹和大腿根还沾着透明的液体。风从方形窗子里吹进来，Louis被冻得一个激灵，起身去关窗户。深沉的夜色之下，Styles家的大宅依旧矗立在那里，透出几点柔和苍白的光，在这个没有月亮的夜晚发出无声的悲鸣。

**04**

当地著名的乡绅Styles先生于这天上午拍电报给Louis，电报中说他下午就能回到霍姆斯查珀尔，请Tomlinson和Payne两位先生届时去他家商谈生意。

他没有确切地说是几点，于是Louis拽着Liam早早地叫了马车来到大宅。不巧Styles先生还没回来，慈眉善目的老管家为他们开了门，招待好茶点后就消失在了如迷宫般的房间中——Louis梦中的情人就躲藏在这重重迷宫之中。

他吃不下那些看上去甜得掉牙的点心。午后两点的空气让他浑身泛起一阵燥热，像有无数只蚂蚁爬在心口。他就这样坐立不安地度过了十五分钟，终于鼓起勇气和Liam说他要去方便一下。

午后的大宅安静得像破晓时的天堂，浅金色的阳光流进透明的玻璃，跳在一级一级楼梯上，映出Louis小小的影子。他上了楼，蹑手蹑脚地顺着走廊探索着，最后在一间半掩房门的门口停下他不出所料地找到了他。

Harry背对着他坐在床上，长发披散在肩上。窗子开着，乳白色的阳光为他镀上一层银边，勾勒出奶油色睡裙下纤细的腰部线条。他听到声响回过头来，蓝眼睛撞进了绿眼睛里。Louis捕捉到了那双珠子般的瞳仁里一瞬间的错愕和慌乱，而Harry在下一秒恰到好处地躲开了他的注视。

他没想到他们的重逢会是这个样子，他也是。坐在床上的男孩张了张嘴，半天才吐出几个字来:“…对不起。”

Louis觉得他应该做点什么，他才是应该说对不起的那个，因为私闯别人的房间还像个窥私狂一样一动不动赖着不走。他转身关上门，装作不在意地问:“什么对不起?”

“我吓到你了，我不应该让你看到这个样子。”Harry站起身，想要脱掉这让他尴尬的裙装，“我这就换掉它。”

“不不。”Louis像抢救一件艺术品般快速绕过立柱大床到达他身前，握住他攥着泡泡下摆的手。Harry没再说话，低头看着小个子男人，睫毛像脆弱的蝴蝶一样轻轻扑闪，遮住了他浅色的眼珠。

Louis一只手握住他的，另一只手隔着真丝布料慢慢地抚过Harry紧致的腰部曲线，滑到柔软饱满、没有穿任何内衣的胯部。房间里安静得只剩他们彼此的呼吸声。Louis的脸在以肉眼可见的速度红起来，他想起艺术馆里那些栩栩如生的雕像，那些生动鲜活的石膏肉体，连通着古代人或现代人共同的美好向往，却被硬生生圈起来不许触碰。而他如今触碰到了，精美的、艺术品一般的Harry。

“你很美，Harry，”他情不自禁地低喃，“很美。”

他本不应该脸红，更不该这样入迷。这是Harry，不是Harriet。他上不了天堂的罪名又多了一个。男孩的手动了动，挣开Louis的手掌，握住下摆把那条属于女孩的睡裙缓慢地脱掉了。Louis屏住了呼吸，来迎接这个赤裸的、纯洁的Harry Styles，他就这样向他敞开了全部的自我。

Louis知道自己不该这样，但他确实无法从Harry身上挪开视线。他粉棕色的乳头和深色的乳晕，他小臂上无从知晓来处的伤疤和淤青，他腹部如布丁般圆润饱满的肌肉线条，他稀疏的体毛下青涩的权杖，他乳白色的膝盖和笔直修长的小腿。

男孩用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，像一只示好的雏鸟。Louis眨了眨眼，感到一股神秘而甜美的漩涡呼啸着自尾骨向上席卷了他，血管突突地跳着像是要挣脱皮肤响应男孩贴近的胴体。Louis伸出舌头舔舐了一下男孩高耸的鼻尖，尝到一股淡淡的咸味。他们都出了不少汗。Louis看向Harry，那对浸在水里的绿眸子此刻闪着莹莹的、渴求的光，像是祭坛顶端的宝石。而他，Harry，将以自己献祭爱人。

Louis吞了口口水，颤抖着吻住那对蜜色的薄唇，温柔地打开他的牙关，嘬吮他的上颚和舌头，品尝他的津液和牙齿。他的手指顺Harry平坦的小腹滑下去，轻轻地勾挑着男孩卷曲柔软的体毛，随后拇指和食指圈成一个圈攥住了那根硕大的、硬挺的阴茎的根部。

他感到Harry的身体几乎是剧烈地颤抖了一下，忙安抚道：“没关系的，Harry。告诉我，我让你不舒服了吗？”男孩大力地摇了摇头，努力地扯起嘴角，露出两个深得能溺死人的酒窝。“我只是有点不太适应。”他半是逞强半是轻松地说。

Louis轻轻地把Harry那具漂亮而脆弱的躯体抵在窗边，午后的暖风让他们都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，细密的汗滴从Louis的每一个汗腺涌出，他压抑着呼吸低头看着男孩骄傲地翘起来的深色阴茎，缓慢地帮他套弄着，试图说些玩笑话来解救这个脖子根都红得透亮的可怜男孩：“看，Harry，你的小朋友可是比你大方呢。”

他没想到Harry这么害羞。他两只骨节分明的大手遮住脸颊，头颅微微抬起露出滚动的喉结，指缝里不时溢出一些细碎的气音。Louis很想笑，原来风骚如野玫瑰的Harriet也能娇羞似一颗熟透的青梅。Harry溢出的前液弄湿了Louis的手掌，男孩炽热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，像急切的呼唤。接下来Louis做了一个他们两个都没想到的决定——他跪了下来，调整角度，将Harry的整根阴阴茎含进了嘴里。

一时间大脑一片空白的不止Harry。Louis在尝到那片让他想要皱眉的味道时登时就后悔了，这是他人生做过的最糟的决定——最糟的，但也是最爽的。他这辈子别说给另一个男人口交了，就是连另一个10岁以上男性的性器都没怎么见过。但他和Harry如此自然地走到了这一步，就像一切就该这么发生，像河流奔向海洋。别后悔了，Louis，Harry那天就是这样帮你解决问题的，等价交换，没什么问题，这就是经商的法则，他的大脑这样说着。Harry那晚也是这样的感受吗？如此令人难耐、反胃的性爱方式，他是怎么坚持住的，甚至吞下了他的...那些东西也不气不恼？还是说他其实对不少人施与过这样的恩赐，不然他怎么会如此富于经验？

Louis被这个想法吓了一跳，牙齿也不小心磕到了柔软的凸起。一直很安静的、一声不吭的Harry疼得发出“呲”的一声，扭动着臀部，不知是无心还是故意报复，他反而捅得更深了。铃口抵住咽喉的一瞬间Louis甚至差点干呕出来——天啊，那晚Harriet到底经历了什么？

Louis鼻腔嗅到Harry皮肤的味道，他没喷香水也没用古龙水，小腹和大腿根泛着淡淡的咸味，和一股婴儿般的特殊的甜腻味道。Louis闭上眼睛强迫自己享受这个过程，抑或享受Harry独特的甜味。他又努力地吮吸了两下柱身和顶端的小洞，然后Harry毫无预兆地射进了他嘴里。

这下Louis的大脑是真的当机了。Harry在他嘴里慢慢地软下来，也在他身前慢慢地软下来。Louis松开男孩那根可怜的阴茎，咂咂嘴，尝到一片咸腥的味道，像装在玻璃罐里的盐和醋——不不，他大概这辈子也不会碰盐和醋了。

他整理了一下表情站起身，Harry低着头，整个人倚在窗框上，像一滩化了的糖水。Louis伸出胳膊抱住他，斟酌了一下词句然后开口：“我有帮到你吗？你好受点了吗？Haz？”他花了很大的勇气才唤出那一声“Haz”来，他不知道自己有没有僭越。

但他还是不敢喊他“Harriet”。

Harry没说话，他凑过来，把头枕在Louis垫了垫肩的肩膀上，细碎的啄吻落在Louis裸露的颈侧。半晌，他才闷闷地开口：“谢谢你，Louis。” 

这个秋天的午后着实是太热了些。

Louis闭上眼，睫毛颤抖着，手指缓慢地顺着Harry高耸的蝴蝶骨和凹陷的腰线下移，在他深得像一汪湖的腰窝处打了个圈，继续向下抚过尾骨处的平坦山峦，滑进了沟壑般的臀缝，最终缓慢又犹疑地停在了深藏在沟谷里那个神秘的洞口。身上那个像树袋熊一样黏着他的男孩轻轻地颤抖了一下，Louis听到自己粗得像被砂纸打磨过的呼吸声。一时间没有人出声，然后Harry说：“请，”他说话很慢，但每个字都咬得很坚定，“进入我。”

进入我，占有我，杀死我。然后才能释放Harriet。

他决绝地闭上眼睛，等待救世主的长刃劈开他身体里的混沌，刺穿他的一切不齿和污秽，把光洒进他的每一个角落。他需要这个，他需要Louis。

但他迟迟没有等来那一刻。Louis一声不吭地离开了他为他打开的秘密花园。Harry抬起身子来，不可置信地看着Louis：“为什么？”

“对不起，Harry...”Louis低下头，Harry看不到他的眼睛，“我不能这么做。”

“为什么。”Harry又说了一遍，不过这次变成了陈述句，“因为你已经是有妇之夫了？”他抓起Louis的左手，力度之大让Louis吃痛地拧起了眉。他中指上的那枚银色的戒指反射着阳光，像一只嘲笑他的闪亮的眼睛。Louis听到马车驶进院子的声音。哒哒，哒哒。

他摇了摇头，不敢直视Harry的眼睛，男孩离他更近了一步，凭着身高优势把他圈进了床头与墙壁之间的角落，鼻尖顶着他的额头，“回答我，Louis，”他的声音低沉而冰冷，既不像Louis所知道的Harry，更不像Harriet，“我让你感觉到恶心，对吗？”

Louis为Harry用了这个词感到吃惊和难过。他抬起头，强迫自己看着那双浸在水汽中的绿珠子。“不，Harry，”他一字一顿地说，“我说了，你很美。”

管家迎接男主人的热切声音飘进窗子，Louis松开了Harry的手往门口走去。“失陪了。”他没让Harry看见自己眼底的痛苦。

“告诉我，Louis，”他身后Harry的声音很轻，但每个字都重重地砸在Louis的心头，“如果我是个女孩，你会怎么做？”

你会拒绝我吗？你会和我在一起吗？你会像亲吻你的女孩那样亲吻我吗？你会单膝下跪向我求婚吗？你会娶我吗？

你会像爱上Harriet那样，疯狂地爱上我吗？

Louis没有回答，他关上了房门。

**05**

他们和Styles先生的商谈发生在会客厅。Harry迟了十分钟才到，他父亲笑着解释他要求儿子是时候学习一些经商的方法了。Louis一直到Harry落座很久后才敢偷偷看他一眼，他坐在他的斜对面，穿着米色的西装外套，内里搭了灰色千鸟格马甲和白衬衫，蓬松的长发随意地披在肩头，眼眶微微发红，嘴角却依然挂着那天宴会上那抹游刃有余的笑容，看上去像个要和贵族小姐们一起去野餐的轻佻少爷，让人丝毫联想不到半小时前他刚不着一物地求另一个男人占有他。

他们的生意谈得很顺利，Styles先生笑吟吟地签下了合同，他将把这批唐卡斯特的上等布料出口到东方大国，与他们交换茶叶和瓷器，而Louis需要这笔钱和他的未婚妻在婚后去欧洲大陆度上甜蜜的一假。彼时已是黄昏，Styles先生执意留Louis和Liam在家吃晚饭。“Harry，去带两位先生逛逛我们的花园。”抽着烟斗的中年男人热切地提议。

“也许下次吧。”Harry翘着腿坐在他们对面的皮沙发里，轻快地说。也许下次吧！这随意又无情的拒绝好像一架精致的玻璃钟摆，在Louis的胸腔里来回摆动着，将他的心脏割得鲜血淋漓。他想要挖出自己的心脏，把那座可恶的、声音低沉的钟扔掉，却发现它早已成了一片片玻璃碎片，深深地扎进他的肉里。每试图撼动一点，他的痛便更深一分。

他们享用了丰盛的黄油烤鸡作为晚饭，Louis见到了Harry的母亲和姐姐，她们下午去镇上参加读书会，快晚餐时才回来。那个温柔大方的Gemma让他仿佛看到了另一个Harriet。Harry在餐桌旁全程跟随着父亲和两位客人的话题，也不时讲个合时宜的笑话来融洽餐桌气氛。他的嘴角还是挂着那两个可以盛下两碗酒的深深的酒窝，可他在生气。Louis知道。Harry甚至不愿施舍给他一个不经意间的瞥视。

没人注意到大雨是在什么时候下起来的，但在发现这样的天气想要叫到一辆马车显然是不可能的。Styles先生执意邀请他们今夜在这里留宿，雨势又许久不见小，Louis只好尴尬地答应了。

更让他尴尬的是他的客房就在Harry房间的隔壁，两间客房通过一个从客房延伸出去的露台相连。Harry早早就回房休息了，Louis轻手轻脚地走进自己房间，关上通往露台的门窗，衣服也没脱就把自己整个扔进了柔软的鹅绒床上。他的眼皮沉得要打架，头疼得几乎裂开，脑袋里却满是那对闪烁着夏天午后的光的绿珠子，那头造物主的恩赐一般的棕色长卷发，那双洁白修长的腿，那只握住他的、汗湿而温暖的大手。

他看到那对眼尾舒展的纤长眼眶里噙满泪水，男孩轻而低沉的声音羽毛一般飘落在他耳畔，挠得他心里发痒。他听见他说，对不起。

-不要道歉，该说对不起的人是我。Louis想张嘴，想阻止他，但他还是听到Harry不停地轻声重复，对不起，Louis。

他猛地睁开眼睛，望见雨幕中流浪的少年。Harry站在连接露台的门旁，全身都湿透了，那头蓬松的长发如今狼狈地贴在头皮上，深色的睡衣别扭地紧贴着皮肤，衣摆和袖沿还在往下滴着水，沉默地砸进地毯里。Louis着急地叫了声“Harry”，皱着眉快步走到他身边将自己身上的外套披在男孩肩头。又取了条毛巾给他擦脸。Harry冷得发抖，不自觉地往Louis身上靠，渴求着身边唯一的热源。他的嘴唇有点发白，牙齿打着战，却仍然固执地嗫嚅着对不起，Louis，我今晚不该和你生气。

Louis不知道他在雨帘里站了多久，抑或等待了多久，才鼓起勇气来再次靠近他。他两条手臂轻轻地环住Harry，鼻尖不自觉地凑到男孩柔软冰凉的颈窝去嗅他身上雨水的味道，等待男孩在他怀里慢慢地回温。

“不要说对不起。你很好，Harry，你是我见过最好的人。”他没有骗他。

Harry没有回答，而Louis也不敢松开怀抱。他们就这样保持着别扭的姿势和沉默，然后Harry突然从嘴角挤出一声哑哑的笑。“我把你也弄湿了。”

Louis心底那团压抑已久的不知名的火苗被Harry随口的话点燃。“是啊，我也湿了——各种意义上。”他盯着那双亮得过分的绿眼睛，很正经地说。

他没给Harry太多思考的时间，凑上去吻住了那双恢复了血色的嘴唇。Harry回应得比他想象中更加顺从和热切，他仗着身高优势将Louis一路引到床边，脱掉自己身上的外套和湿透的紫色睡衣，压着Louis扑进了床里。

Harry打开自己，像铺展开一幅画，而Louis是今夜最伟大的画家。他用抚摸和亲吻描摹他，用湿漉漉的手指进入他湿漉漉的身体。Harry咬着牙接纳了他，他们同时发出一声轻轻的喘息，Harry的头埋在Louis的肩膀上啃咬他的嫩肉。他们没有润滑剂，更没有任何经验，缓慢的挺进过程对他们两个来说都是一种折磨。

直到Louis终于探寻到了最深处，他才轻轻叹出气来。作恶的男孩让他的肩膀和锁骨满是牙印和水痕，Harry咬着唇，绿眼睛里蒙了一层薄薄的水汽，羞赧得不敢叫出声来。Louis捧着他的脸颊吻他沁着汗的眼角和鼻尖，以他们两个都觉得舒服的节奏缓慢地抽插着，在男孩细碎的呻吟声中逐渐加快了速度。雨点无情地拍打着窗檐，他们相拥着共赴风暴的中心。

那一刻到来前Louis挪动身子想要离开，不料Harry用力攥住他的手腕，哀声求道“不要”。他用言语和身体竭力挽留Louis，突然夹紧的甬道刺激着一阵微小的电流顺着他的脊骨径直向上，他的眼前炸裂出炫目的光点，像一尾被抽离了水和空气的鱼一般软绵绵地倒了下去，掉进了Harry的怀里。他感觉到属于Harry的液体喷洒在他们俩的小腹上，慢慢地顺着皮肤流下去。

很长一段时间他们谁也没有说话，只是静静地听着窗外的雨声，偶尔分享一个粘腻的吻。Harry的手指绕着Louis的额发，有一搭没一搭地吻Louis的发旋。

是Harry先开了口，他的声音像一张薄薄的砂纸划破了雨夜的沉寂。

“你什么时候离开，Louis?”

Louis突然感觉胸口压上了一块石头，他张开嘴试图深呼吸，直起身来，以便和Harry对上目光，那双真诚的绿眼睛里此刻盛的满满的都是他的影子。

“Harry，”他答非所问，但语气恳切，“请你记住我爱你，不管你是Harry还是Harriet。我爱的是你。”

那对春水一样的瞳仁慢慢地点亮，然后缓缓地阖上了。Harry在笑。“不，Louis，”他慢慢地说，“我有病，你难道还没看出来吗?你不能爱上我。”他的语速因为缓慢而显得有些疲累，但却意外地温柔轻松，就像在说他早餐想吃松饼而不要吐司。

“不，Harry，这不是病…”Louis有点急迫地吻了吻Harry的下巴，那上面新冒出来的胡渣扎得他痒痒的，“我不知道这是什么，但我肯定不是一种病。你有权，也应该成为你想成为的任何人。”

Harry的嘴微微张开，似乎在思考Louis对他说的话，Louis猜想是因为之前从没人和他说过类似的话。不论是他的父母还是其他人，他们都只会让他做Styles家的继承人，风度翩翩满腹经纶的少爷，没有人让他做他自己，做Harry，或Harriet。这让Louis感到很难过。他想拉着Harry的手逃出去，逃出Styles家偌大辉煌却容不下一个男孩的大宅，逃出霍姆斯查珀尔，逃出英格兰，逃到北欧或新大陆，到一个他们都可以做自己的地方。他是那么想要他。

Harry看上去有点难过。他垂下眼睛，任由Louis亲吻他的脸颊和身体。他轻轻地说:“但Adler医生说这是病，一种很严重，而且不被允许的病。他说我这辈子也无法成为她。”

Harry仍然乖巧地坐在那里，但Louis感到他少了一些什么，像是突然从他身体里被抽出去了一样。现在的Harry只是一副漂亮的玩偶，一个失却了一半灵魂的空壳，一只坏了半边翅膀的蝴蝶。Louis不知道再说什么，他虽然是家中的长子，最擅长照顾弟弟妹妹，此刻对着Harry也失去了所有办法。

“没关系，Harriet，没关系，”他只能一遍又一遍地向无声地哭泣的男孩重复，“至少在我这里，你可以成为她。你就是她。”

**06**

Louis和Liam在第二天搭火车离开了霍姆斯查珀尔。Harry没有来送他。回到伦敦后，他花了五个月的时间旁敲侧击探访遍了伦敦的图书馆和大大小小所有的名医甚至民间医生，却没有一个医生或一本书告诉他有哪种可以转换性别的手术或方法。一位与他私交甚好的大夫在听完他的描述后沉吟许久，然后告诉Louis他肯定这是一种不正常的心理问题，但很遗憾，他并不会治疗方法——”没有人会，这在医学界闻所未闻。“

Harry来过伦敦一次，顺路来他和未婚妻的住所拜访他。他的头发留得更长了，穿着一身与其他人相比过分张扬的深红色西装。趁女孩准备晚餐时，Harry把Louis拽到一边神秘兮兮地给他展示了藏在脖子里的一条圆润饱满的珍珠项链。

“我想过了，Louis，你说得没错，我想像你说的那样生活，”他兴奋地说，绿眼睛亮晶晶的，“试着成为我想成为的任何人。”

Louis吃力地从嘴角挤出一丝笑，拼命地克制住想要亲吻那个男孩的欲望。他长高了，五官也舒展开了些。他看上去是那么漂亮，那么快乐，那么自由。

Louis没告诉他他并没有找到任何可以让他如愿以偿的方法，更没有告诉他他也许确实生病了。那又怎样呢，至少Harry敢做他自己。Louis看着已经快要长成男人的男孩想，Harry已经赢过很多“正常人”了，包括他。

第二年他和新婚妻子为了追逐新的商机迁往了美国东海岸。他仍然不倦地寻找着做相关研究的医生，同时渐渐迷上了收藏蝴蝶标本。最让他得意也是他最喜欢的蝴蝶有两只，一只是在墨西哥买来的多点荆凤蝶，另一只为迷纹凤蝶。Louis给它们分别取名为Harriet和Harry。

他没听说过Harry来到美国，其实他觉得这是一片很适合Harry的土地；只是听远在欧洲的朋友提过一次巴黎来了一位比女士还要美艳的男士，听说查理十世和他的王后都想要征见他看看有多漂亮。他不知道那是不是Harry，他们早已失去了联系。

Louis这辈子再没见过Harry。

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 关于历史上的性别认知障碍者/变性人，较早可以追溯到的是也是上世纪20年代的事了，也就是小雀斑和坎妹主演的那部《丹麦女孩》，是一部很不错的电影~（btw，虽然设定在哥本哈根，但其实是在伦敦拍的（所以雀斑又没能出成伦敦。


End file.
